


#2: Broadway

by nightbirdrises



Series: Advent 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have tickets to one of the hottest shows of the season, the second Broadway revival of The Sound of Music. But things go terribly wrong, and Blaine finds himself with a dejected Kurt to cheer up on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2: Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Find this and more [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/klaineadvent)!

It had promised to be a perfect night, full of song and dance and a nice dinner beforehand. The tickets, an early Christmas present for Kurt that Blaine managed to buy off of one of his colleagues who couldn’t attend, would have given them a second-row view from the center. They would have seen a show, one of Kurt’s childhood favorites, sold out for months in advance with a lottery time that doesn’t adhere to either of their schedules, and had one of their best date nights ever.

That is, if they weren’t snowed in.

“No good?” Kurt asks with a sigh when Blaine gets off the phone.

“No good,” Blaine says, his heart aching at the disappointment in Kurt’s expression. “They can’t shovel us out until morning when the storm stops.”

“And we can’t just get a refund or anything because–”

“The show must go on.” Kurt shakes his head and sits on the couch, still dressed up in a suit and tie. “I’m really sorry, I know you were looking forward to this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kurt says quietly. “But I do think I need to sulk for a bit, if that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay. What do you want for dinner?”

“The leftover lasagna’ll be fine.”

Blaine lingers in the living room for a moment, wondering if there’s something more he can do. An idea comes to him and he begins to search through their small DVD collection until he finds what he’s looking for and starts the movie: Singin’ in the Rain. He thinks he spots a brief smile from Kurt, just a twitch of the lips, but it’s gone in the next moment. Satisfied with the rest of his plan for the night, Blaine sets off to the kitchen to make baked macaroni and cheese for the two of them.  _Way_  better than leftover lasagna.

By the time Blaine returns with the food, Kurt has taken his suit and tie off and undone the top buttons of his dress shirt, and he’s watching the movie with one of their decorative pillows half-squished in his arms and his foot tapping along to the music.

“Feeling better?” Blaine asks, sitting down with their two bowls and handing one over to Kurt, who smiles a little.

“Somewhat. Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Blaine says, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before making himself comfortable. The rest of the movie passes as they eat, a few lines sung by Blaine as he leans close to Kurt, hoping to coax another smile from him - it works, but he still seems dejected when the credits roll.

“That was nice,” Kurt says, stretching after he puts his bowl down. “I’m going to go change into something more comfortable and way less attractive.”

“I sort of doubt that last part,” Blaine says as he watches him walk away, grinning when the words pull another smile from his husband. Kurt’s smile is probably his favorite thing in the entire universe, even surpassing puppies and Kurt’s butt. Although, he has to admit, the latter is pretty great too, and puppies are almost as adorable.

While Kurt’s changing, Blaine makes a change of his own. He replaces Singin’ in the Rain with a different movie, an even more special one, and - hoping that his plan will cheer Kurt up rather than make him feel worse - he brings their empty dishes to the sink to use up the rest of his time.

“I was thinking I might go to b–” Kurt stops when he gets to the living room and sees the menu on the screen.

“I was thinking we could, you know, have our own little sing-along Sound of Music night,” Blaine says, biting his lip. “It’s not a Broadway production, but at least we’ll be allowed to sing while we watch?”

Kurt blinks at the screen a few times, his expression unreadable, but then he makes a beeline for Blaine where he stands near the couch and hugs him tightly. “Thank you,” he mumbles.

Rubbing his back, Blaine says, “Like I said, anything for you.”

“You say that like you’re not going to enjoy this as much as I am,” Kurt points out.

“Well, yeah, I am. ‘Anything’ includes a lot of things.” Blaine pulls out of the hug and kisses Kurt square on the lips with a loud  _smack_. “Would you like hot chocolate with your musical sing-along, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?”

“I would  _love_  that, Mr. Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt says with the biggest smile yet.

As it turns out, being snowed in isn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
